


Let's Meet In The Purgatory of My Hips (and Get Well)

by waveryder



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Trans Oswald Cobblepot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveryder/pseuds/waveryder
Summary: After everything Oswald has been through, he deserves more than "Gotham thanks you."Set after the events in 4.18 - That's Entertainment.





	Let's Meet In The Purgatory of My Hips (and Get Well)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is explicit and I used language to describe Oswald's body that some may find triggering, but it is also language I am comfortable using for my own body (as a trans person). I am writing using my own experiences, and am in no way implying that all trans people share my feelings and opinions.
> 
> If you are not comfortable/do not agree with trans Oswald, don't bother commenting because I don't care and no one asked.
> 
> Thanks to [areyouarealmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouarealmonster/) for the beta. <3
> 
> Title is from w.a.m.s. by Fall Out boy

Ed paces the living room, phone gripped so tight in his hand he risks breaking it. He hears the click of locks releasing as the front door opens and his head snaps in the direction of the foyer.

 

Oswald comes into sight, looking ragged and exhausted, but Ed doesn’t think twice about walking right to him and enveloping him in his arms.

 

“I saw the news, are you okay?” Ed asks into the side of Oswald’s head.

 

Oswald feels gross and soggy, and he would push Ed back if it didn’t feel _so good_ to be wrapped up in him.

 

“I’m fine,” Oswald mutters into Ed’s shoulder. “I’m alive.”

 

Ed grabs Oswald’s shoulders and holds him at arm's length, assessing him for injuries. This time Oswald pulls away. He limps over to the sofa and takes off his coat, draping it over the back.

 

“Jerome, however, did not have the same luck,” he says, dropping down onto the couch cushions.

 

He brings his right leg up to rest his ankle on his knee, hands moving to massage it. He can hear Ed make a noise and suddenly he’s sat by his side.

 

“Did you get to kill him?” Ed asks, placing his hands over Oswald’s, silently asking for permission to help. Oswald grants it, leaning back and letting Ed’s hands work through sore muscles. “Here.” Ed helps Oswald position himself so his back is against the armrest of the sofa and his leg is resting on Ed’s lap.

 

“Unfortunately, no. I was stuck on that godforsaken blimp” Oswald replies. “He fell about 4 stories onto a car, after Jim shot him multiple times.”

 

Ed’s eyes widen comically.

 

“And while I am relieved, this is Gotham, after all,” Oswald sighs. “People seem to just pop out of their graves with ease.”

 

“Well, I doubt Hugo Strange has the means to reanimate corpses at will,” Ed says.

 

Oswald hums in agreement and stares at Ed as he works his fingers over Oswald’s leg.

 

“I was so worried,” Ed says. “I’ve _been_ worried. Ever since Jerome cornered you -”

 

“Ed,” Oswald says. “I told you, I can handle myself, and I did. Hopefully now with Jerome gone, Gordon and the GCPD can round up Tetch and Crane and stick them back in Arkham where they belong.”

 

“And Firefly and Freeze?” Ed asks. He presses into a stubborn knot and Oswald grunts.

 

“If they don’t get taken in, well, I haven’t decided yet,” he says. “I’m not worried.”

 

They sit in a comfortable silence and Oswald closes his eyes, soaking in the warmth from Ed’s hands and the fire he has burning.

 

“I need a bath,” Oswald finally says.

 

“I’ll run you one,” Ed says, stopping his motions.

 

He gets up and makes his way around the sofa, but Oswald catches his arm.

 

“I wanted to call you,” Oswald says. “When I was on the blimp.”

 

“Why didn’t you?” Ed asks.

 

“I didn’t know if you were with Lee,” Oswald says. “I didn’t want to blow your cover.”

 

“I wasn’t,” Ed says, placing a hand over Oswald’s. He leans down to peck him on the lips. “Let me run you that bath.”

 

Oswald lets Ed go and after spending another few minutes by the fire he decides to make his way up the stairs and to their room. He hears the water running in the bathroom, so he takes the opportunity to strip down and put on his robe. He pads to the bathroom and sees Ed sitting on the edge of the tub, sleeves rolled up and the first few buttons on his shirt undone.

 

Oswald sits on the closed toilet seat and waits for the water to fully fill up the tub.

 

“There,” Ed says closing the tap. He stands and wipes his hands on his slacks.

 

Oswald gets up from the seat and grabs Ed’s hand before the man can leave.

 

“Are you going to get in with me?” Oswald asks.

 

Ed blinks at him, but his face softens into a smile.

 

“If you want, sure.” Ed strips quickly and gets in the tub first, and then helps Oswald get in and settle between his legs.

 

He situates them, Oswald leaning back against his chest, and his arms resting on the edge of the rub. Water sloshes around them, spilling onto the floor. It’s hot and soothing on Oswald’s aching muscles, and he relaxes back into Ed, letting heat envelope him.

 

Oswald is glad he immediately sprung for a bigger tub. While he fit comfortably in the previous one, Ed was too tall and it was a cramped fit if he wanted to take a bath. Or if they wanted to bathe together.

 

Oswald leans his head back, resting it against the crook of Ed’s neck. Ed turns his head to press a kiss to Oswald’s forehead.

 

They don’t speak, don’t dare disturb the sweet silence between them. Not until Ed has helped Oswald get rid of the day’s wear and the water turns lukewarm.

 

“You know what else I could use?” he asks, as he runs his hands over Ed’s leg under the water

 

“Some tea?” Ed asks, obliviously.

 

“Mmm, yes, but not right now,” Oswald says, shifting so he can get a better angle to press a kiss to Ed’s jaw. “I could really do with this mouth,” he presses another kiss, to the corner of Ed’s mouth this time, “on me.”

 

Ed smirks and laughs softly though his nose.

 

“I deserve it,” Oswald adds.

 

“You certainly do,” Ed replies. He slides his hand over Oswald’s chest and down underneath the water, grazing his thigh gently before slipping it between Oswald’s legs.

 

Oswald breathes in, sighing at the feel of Ed’s expert fingers against his skin. Oswald spreads his legs slightly and Ed slips his fingers between the folds of Oswald’s cunt, skimming over his clit.

 

Oswald bites his lip and melts back into Ed as the man rubs the nub of sensitive nerves.

 

“We should get out and dry off,” Ed says taking his hand away. “So we can get to the main event.”

 

Oswald doesn’t have to be told twice. They drain the tub and dry off, and Oswald barely has enough time to drop the towel onto the floor before Ed is in his space, kissing him madly. Oswald doesn’t miss a beat and wraps his arms around Ed’s neck, returning the kiss. Ed slides his hands down Oswald’s sides and bends slightly to grasp his thighs. He hoists Oswald up, helping the smaller man wrap himself around Ed’s long torso.

 

He carries him the short way to their bedroom, and lays him down on the bed. Oswald spreads out, stretching like a cat over the soft duvet. Ed crawls over his body, leaning down to kiss his way up Oswald’s chest, to his neck, and finally to his mouth.

 

Oswald opens his mouth to grant Ed access, and their tongues dance together. Ed’s hand finds its way back in between Oswald’s legs, and his fingers are met with wet heat. He gently, teasingly, playing with Oswald’s clit, making sure to rub at the sensitive skin underneath the head.

 

“Ed,” Oswald sighs against the other man’s mouth. “ _Please._ ”

 

Ed pulls back and bumps his nose against Oswald’s. He takes his glasses off and places them on the nightstand, and without a word he begins his journey down Oswald’s body, kissing and sucking and biting at his soft, pale flesh.

 

He nestles himself in between Oswald's spread legs, runs his hands over Oswald’s thighs. Oswald bends his legs slightly, offering himself to Ed, who looks Oswald dead in his eyes as he licks his lips. He doesn’t go to work immediately, instead he moves up so his mouth is level with Oswald’s waiting cunt, his clit already hard and throbbing, and kisses around it. Wet, open mouth kisses that send a spark through Oswald’s body.

 

He wiggles, hoping to catch Ed’s mouth on his clit, but Ed holds him still as he continues to suck and tongue at anywhere but.

 

“Ed, _please_ , I have had the worst day,” Oswald says, his voice cracking.

 

Ed feels slightly bad for teasing, he knows Oswald has been through a lot, and not just today. So, he stops his teasing and licks lightly between Oswald’s swollen lips, tongue doing the work of spreading him open.

 

He hears Oswald sigh in relief and looks up at at him, catching his eyes. Oswald watches, offering Ed all of his attention. He knows how much Ed loves a captive audience. Oswald reaches down to run his fingers through Ed’s hair, feeling the man hum against his skin. Ed licks up to Oswald’s clit before taking it in his mouth and swirling his tongue around it.

 

A small noise escapes the back of Oswald’s throat and he tugs on Ed’s hair gently.

 

“God, Ed,” Oswald groans, watching as Ed licks at him, alternating between swirling his tongue underneath the hood of his clit and around the nub, and sucking it in his mouth.

 

Ed pulls away and smiles up at Oswald. “You like that?”

 

“Mhm,” Oswald hums, running his hand through Ed’s hair and then down to cup the side of his face, brushing his thumb over Ed’s cheek. “ _So good_.”

 

Pleased with the affection, Ed moves back down and sucks at Oswald’s clit before pressing the tip of his tongue against the sensitive skin right below it. He wiggles and flicks his tongue, teasing and tickling.

 

Breathy little moans start spilling from Oswald’s lips, as Ed swirls and sucks and licks. He repositions himself, and spreads Oswald’s legs a little wider, pushing them up further so Oswald is fully exposed to him.

 

He doesn’t waste time diving back in. With this new position, Ed has full access to everything. He leans in and gives Oswald’s swollen clit a tentative lick before moving his tongue further below. He reaches Oswald’s entrance, and dances the tip of his tongue around it.

 

“ _Oh_ ,” Oswald moans, digging his fingers into the sheets.

 

Ed dips his long tongue in, massages and licks, and Oswald whines as Ed kisses his body desperately. He lowers Oswald’s legs back onto the bed, but keeps his arm under Oswald’s thigh. He swipes his tongue up Oswald’s cunt and sucks his clit back into his mouth, and as he rests on his other arm, he slides his hand over and gently teases Oswald with his finger.

 

“Mmm, yeah, I want your fingers,” Oswald croons, as he feels Ed’s finger tease him.

 

Ed continues to suck and he slips the digit inside, immediately enveloped in soft, dripping, warmth.

 

“Uh-uh, more,” Oswald says, firm and commanding.

 

Ed obeys and slides another long finger alongside the first. He twists them and pushes down, just enough to fill the hungry spot inside Oswald.

 

“So good, my love,” Oswald says catching Ed’s stare.

 

Ed moans around Oswald, vibrating and buzzing adding to the gentle motions of his fingers. He pushes and pulls, wiggling his fingers in different directions, touching every available spot in Oswald’s wet cunt.

 

Ed turns his fingers upward, pushes them in as deep as he’s able to, and rubs at the swollen bulge inside Oswald. Oswald rocks his hips down onto Ed’s hand and mouth, hoping to get more release.

 

Ed lets Oswald ride his face, grinding against his mouth, as Ed slides his tongue along with the movement of Oswald’s body. Oswald has never been more grateful for Ed’s large mouth and long tongue than right now.

 

“Yeah, just stay right there,” Oswald says as he grips Ed’s hair, holding him still. “Good boy.”

 

Ed hums against Oswald’s cunt, soaking in the praises falling from Oswald’s mouth. He digs his fingers from his free hand into the soft flesh of Oswald’s thigh.

 

Oswald can feel pressure building, can feel his own heart beating deep within him. He’s close.

 

“Wait - wait, wait,” Oswald says with a rush of air. He stills himself but keeps his fingers in Ed’s hair. “Get on your back, I’m going to ride your face.”

 

Ed groans, and does as he’s told. They switch positions, Ed lies flat on his back, further down the bed than Oswald was, so Oswald has more room.

 

Oswald climbs over Ed, straddling his shoulders, facing him. He wants to watch as Ed devours him whole.

 

“Hold on to me,” Oswald says, and Ed holds onto Oswald’s waist, supporting him where he sits. Oswald leans back slightly, bracing himself on the mattress, as he pushes his cunt against Ed’s face. “Go on.”

 

Ed parts his lips and slides his tongue around Oswald’s wet skin, sucking on his achingly hard clit, as Oswald rocks his hips. Oswald takes one of his hands and threads his fingers through Ed’s hair once again, but instead of tugging, he simply pets him. He whispers praises and he lets soft locks pass through his fingers.

 

Ed shuts his eyes, basking in Oswald’s love, but Oswald brings him back.

 

“No, look at me,” he commands. Ed’s eyes snap open to meet Oswald’s. “I wanna see those beautiful brown eyes.”

 

Ed whines into Oswald’s skin, but Oswald hushes him, continues to pet him and ride his face.

 

“Do you wanna make me come?” Oswald asks. Ed nods, gazing up at Oswald, tongue swirling around his clit. “Then be good, and _suck_.”

 

Ed latches onto his clit, and Oswald groans at the sweet pressure of Ed’s mouth, of his tongue lapping and teeth grazing. He removes his hand from Ed’s hair and braces himself back on the mattress. He grinds and rocks and moves his body like water. Rolling his hips, he feels that familiar heat, that delicious thrumming deep in his body. He’s almost there.

 

“Yes - Ed - almost -” Oswald pants, “so close, _fuck_.” Ed keeps up the sweet friction of his wet mouth, sucking and dragging his teeth over Oswald’s clit.

 

Oswald feels his body tense as his orgasm comes crashing over him, coming with a broken cry. Ed is still holding onto Oswald’s waist and he can feel the smaller man trembling under his hands with the aftershocks of his orgasm. He slides his hands soothingly down to Oswald’s hips and then thighs.

 

Oswald gathers enough energy to roll off of Ed and lie next to him.

 

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Ed says, voice only slightly muffled by his hand wiping at his mouth and chin.

 

“Mmhhmm,” Oswald mumbles, scooting closer to Ed.

 

Ed lifts his arm and Oswald nestles into his side. He looks down and takes notice of Ed’s hard cock, resting on his abdomen. Without a word he reaches down and wraps his hand around it, causing Ed to breathe in sharply.

 

Oswald leans over and captures his mouth with his own, stroking him softly. Oswald swallows the moans that climb up through Ed’s throat and out of his mouth. Oswald thumbs the head of Ed’s cock, spreading his precome, using it to ease the slide of his hand as he jerks Ed off.

 

Oswald moves down to kiss and bite at Ed’s shoulder, sucking lightly, not enough to leave a  bruise, but enough so he can feel Ed’s cock twitch in his hand.

 

“Please, Oswald,” Ed moans, pressing his head back against the bed.

 

“What is is, my love?” Oswald asks, pumping Ed’s cock slowly. “Do you want more?” Ed nods. “Hm, well I think you’ve earned it.”

 

Oswald slides his palm up to the head, enveloping it completely, using Ed’s precome as lube. He squeezes and rubs, creating sweet, slick, friction. Ed fists the sheets as Oswald works his throbbing cock. Oswald goes back to stroking, speeding up his motions, squeezing gently.

 

“Do you wanna come?” Oswald asks.

 

“Yes, please,” Ed whines.

 

Oswald strokes and nips at Ed’s shoulder for a few moments more before he leans up to whisper in Ed’s ear.

 

“Come for me.”And Ed does, pulsing in Oswald’s hand, spilling onto his stomach with a cry, barely audible as it breaks free from his throat.

 

With his chest heaving he turns his face to look at Oswald. He giggles breathlessly as Oswald sits up to fetch his old pajama shirt that’s hanging from the bedpost. He uses it to wipe his hand and Ed’s stomach before tossing it off to the floor.

 

Oswald settles into Ed’s side once more and hooks his leg in with Ed’s. Ed pulls him closer and kisses him, soft and sweet.

 

“I’m so relieved he’s dead,” Oswald says, almost whispers.

 

Ed nuzzles against Oswald’s cheek. He knows how terrified of Jerome Oswald was, how on edge the man had him. Since Ed helped Oswald escape from Arkham, he vowed that if no one was able to take Jerome down, he would do it himself.

 

“Me too,” Ed says. “You can rest easy now.”

 

“No, I can’t,” Oswald says. “Jerome may be gone, but I still have to plan my next move very carefully.” He slings his arm over Ed’s middle. “We still have the Narrows and Lee.”

 

Ed trails his fingers over Oswald’s shoulder, a soft, soothing motion. Neither one says anything after that, they just lay in each other’s arms, enjoying the moment they have right now.

 

Ed will have to go back to the Narrows soon, back to pretending. They each have a role to play, and Ed isn’t done with his. As uncomfortable as it makes Oswald, he reminds himself this is what they have to do, if they want to take Gotham. If he wants to reclaim his throne.

 

So, Ed will go back to the Narrows, play his part, let Lee play him for the fool she thinks he is. When the time is right, they’ll make their move. Oswald will make his move.

 

For now he kisses Ed and tells him he love him. Tells him he trusts him. Tells him there has never been anyone else, just him.

 

And when Ed smiles at him, those sleepy eyes looking at him with such adoration, Oswald knows that right now, that is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> find me @ oswaldgaybblepot on tumblr


End file.
